


You're Mine (And I'm Yours)

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hybrids, Insecurity, M/M, bird!gavin, cat!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets jealous when Gavin absentmindedly flirts with other people. Then he gets insecure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine (And I'm Yours)

No one ever said being a hybrid was easy, and Michael Jones knew that just as well as anyone.

His instincts were probably the hardest part to deal with- the internal urges that told him to attack Gavin when he wasn't looking or sprawl out in the middle of a sunbeam, no matter how awkward the positioning or who might trip over him him.

Those weren't the only things he had to worry about, however. Constant mood swings were yet another thing he had to take into consideration. Despite the fact that Gavin was a bird hybrid and he sometimes wanted nothing more than to attack his boyfriend without being provoked, the exact opposite was also true.

Michael was extremely protective of Gavin, and jealousy was yet another feature that came with that. That explained why Michael was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring angrily at the waitress that had been serving the two their meal.

It wasn't her fault that Gavin was flirting with her, Michael knew that. But they were on a date, for fucks sake. The least Gavin could do would be to keep himself under control while they were together.

If he was being honest with himself, Michael knew that what was going on wasn't really flirting, not the true meaning of it. But Michael couldn't help the jealousy from seeping into every part of his being.

The smiles lasted a bit longer than Michael would have liked, gazes were more frequent, and eye contact extended further than should be considered normal. He tried to fight back the irritation inside of himself, he really did.

However, some things were just too much for him to bear.

He was in the middle of a sentence- it wasn't about anything important, but he was excited about it. Michael was hoping that would be enough to interest the other man, but then the girl was back.

She had their check in her hands, and even though Michael knew that to be true, it still made him feel like his heart was being stepped on when Gavin raised a hand to him and turned to her.

"Thank you, love," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. The forced smile Michael had plastered across his face faltered at that, his ears falling back against his head. His tail dropped as well, and his heart lurched in pain.

Love was the nickname Gavin used for him, only him. It wasn't something that was supposed to be tossed around lightly- he wouldn't call some random girl he had just met babe. However, that was the equivalent of what Gavin was doing, and it hurt.

Michael knew that Gavin didn't mean anything by it. Deep down inside, he knew. It wasn't Gavin's intention to make Michael jealous, he didn't want to make him feel bad. Gavin loved him far too much for that to be the case, but he couldn't help himself from allowing his mind to wander.

Had Michael done something? Was it something he hadn't done? Was Gavin getting tired of him? That was it, wasn't it? Gavin didn't care about him anymore and was trying to break it to him in a typical Gavin fashion.

Those thoughts and a million others rushed through his head all in the span of about five minutes, or until he noticed Gavin was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Michael, love? Are you alright?"

Even though the pet name had been meant to comfort, to Michael it felt more like a betrayal, and he could have sworn he felt his heart break. "Y-yeah," he mumbled, eyes glued to the empty plate in front of him. "I'm fine. Are you ready to go?"

The expression on Gavin's face gave away that he wasn't convinced, but Michael didn't care. Let him worry, he thought. Maybe if he still worried, that meant he still cared. Or maybe it just meant he wasn't a complete and total asshole. Michael wasn't sure which.

Neither of the two said a word on the way back to their apartment, but even the thought of that worried Michael. Would he have to move out? Did Gavin really not like him anymore? What did he do wrong?

By the time they had arrived at their destination, Michael's mind was a proper whirlwind of panic. He had managed to convince himself that Gavin was planning on breaking up with him on that very night, and was willing to do everything in his power to prevent that from happening. He cared for Gavin far too much for their relationship to just be thrown away.

As soon as the door had been shut behind them, Michael was taking Gavin's hand in his own, tugging him toward the couch.

"Michael?"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Michael recognized the familiar tone of Gavin's voice, but he was far too focused on the situation at hand. "Sit," he said simply, pushing him so that the backs of his knees collided with the edge of the couch, buckling and landing him exactly where Michael had intended.

Then Michael was straddling Gavin's neck, though nothing about the situation felt sexual. Confusion was the only emotion able to be detected on Gavin's face, and then Michael was rubbing the top of his head against Gavin's shoulder.

His ears bent under the pressure, folding in a way that Michael never liked to admit was quite pleasurable. Michael continued in this manner for some time, rubbing up against Gavin and making a quiet noise in the back of his throat that was slightly reminiscent of a purr.

After some time had passed, Gavin tried to speak again. "M-Michael?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you alright? What's with the rubbing?"

Michael pulled away at that, his face flushed slightly. "I-I'm sorry, Gavin. Don't you like it? I don't know, I just-"

Gavin quickly cut Michael's words off with a kiss, and Michael later realized he had probably noticed the traces of worry and panic in his voice. "It's perfectly alright, love. You're fine, I was just curious."

"It- I- well-" Michael stumbled over his words, his chest seeming to tighten once more. Then he was hanging his head in shame, refusing to make eye contact with the other man. "I was kinda-sorta... claiming you? With, with my scent glands."

Knitting his eyebrows together, Gavin studied Michael's face intently before laughing quietly. "And why were you claiming me?"

"Because you're mine," Michael snapped, his voice coming out a good bit harsher than intended. "No one else's. Mine."

The small smile that had been on Gavin's face dropped, and then he just looked confused. "Why would you worry about that, love? Of course I'm yours, I-"

"Then why were you flirting with that girl?" Michael finally spit out, his eyes snapping. The fur of his ears was standing straight on end, and his tail had puffed out so that it was nearly twice it's usual size. If he could have controlled them he would have, but at this point that was far from possible.

"Wait, what girl?" Gavin asked immediately, and he looked concerned. "I wasn't flirting with anyone, Michael. I swear it."

"Our waitress tonight," Michael murmured quietly, his eyes lifting to study Gavin's face. His expression was nothing short of hurt, expressing very clearly how he felt. "You, you ignored me to talk to her, you smiled at her for a long time, and you called her love. Love is our thing, Gavin. I'm the only one you're supposed to call that."

Instantly Gavin was wrapping his arms around Michael's shoulders, pulling him close. Michael tried to pull away, but Gavin held him firmly in place. "I'm so sorry," he whispered directly into Michael's ear, and that was all it took for Michael to melt against him.

"Are you- are you going to break up with me?"

At that, Gavin was pulling away, his eyes wide. "Oh god no," he exclaimed, shaking his head. "Never in a million years. This is all my fault- I wasn't flirting with her though, Michael. I just- I wasn't thinking, I guess. I- love, I'm so sorry. So sorry."

The genuineness in Gavin's tone was impossible to miss, causing Michael to swallow heavily. "I- don't be sorry, you- it's not your fault, it's mine for getting upset so easily and-"

"Michael, don't. Please. This isn't your fault in the slightest. I need to learn to be more careful about how I interact with people. And I- I didn't realize you felt so strongly about me calling you love."

"It's my name," Michael said quietly, starting to rub his head against Gavin's body once more. "It tells me that you care about me, that you love me. That I'm yours."

"You are mine, love," Gavin said quietly, carding a hand through Michael's hair and looking directly into his eyes. "And I'm yours."

Michael could have sworn he felt his heart mending at the words.


End file.
